puchicaratfandomcom-20200214-history
Thyst Corandam/Shyst Corandam
Character Information Shyst is a timid girl and has blue twintail hair, large glasses, and a sacrificial brand on the back of her neck. Her hair covers it up nicely, though, and cannot be seen in-game without obtaining Secret Ending #3. Shyst's name is actually "shyts" (pronounced as sh**s). This is canonically her name, since she is a little sh** when playing against her. However, some call her "Thyst" based off of her gemstone name, which is incorrect. This is because she crushed her gemstone long ago out of hatred for the world. "Thyst" is therefore her killer name, as described below. In short, her innocent personality is "Shyst" while her killer personality is "Thyst". She has a weak personality and hates herself, as described in the game's manual. She has a weak personality and apologizes all the time. Shyst has memory problems. At random times in her day, she will pass out and switch personalities to become a murderous killer. As a merciless killer (Thyst), she often uses butter knives to stab people to death. Women and children are no exception to her rampage. Everyone will be slaughtered. It is only a matter of time. Run. She secretly stalks her elder and stronger sister Sapphire. When Sapphire leaves her livestream to go to the bathroom, Shyst breaks into her room off-camera and deposits the toenails and fingernails of each victim from her latest killing spree. After the deposit, Shyst goes back to normal. Shyst is aware of Thyst, which is why her self-esteem is so incredibly low. She secretly likes Thyst though, since at least Thyst does something of credibility. Shyst just sucks, and she knows. Thyst appears to have little connection with her parents, since they abandoned her. Sapphire has relative disinterest in Shyst because Sapphire's betamales give her better attention as a power-hungry sorceress. Judging from her arcade ending, she does wish for her family life to be back to some form of normality. However, her secret endings display a much more set of sinister tales. The first ending displays REDACTED MATERIALS. The second ending displays REDACTED MATERIALS. The most gruesome of all the endings, though, is the third ending, where REDACTED MATERIALS. Shyst's ambitions are rather loosely defined in contrast to everyone else's rather solid wishes, as her only desire is for a little happiness in her life. This can range from anything from reuniting her family again (for malicious purposes as described earlier), to creating the new Dark Garnet, or to even just winning a string figure competition. If it makes her happy, that's about the only quota she wants fulfilled from her wish. She has never felt happiness as Shyst, so to become happy for even a mere moment would fulfill her life. Outside of gemstone collecting, her only noticeable pastime is, you guessed it, making string figures. In fact, these string figures are made out of a razor-sharp wire that can slice through flesh. Thyst's primary weapons of choice are these string figures. Keeping up with the family tradition of being host to a smorgasbord of drama and angst issues, Shyst is shy and meek almost to the point of exaggeration; she's very uncomfortable when alone, or in crowds, or in strange places, or even just talking to regular people. She's even prone to breaking into tears when lost in a crowd. She always shakes uncontrollably. Many have put her in asylums, but it was only a matter of time until they all were slaughtered. She only has the confidence to battle people for their toenails and fingernails out of repentance, though not without apologizing profusely. If they refuse, Thyst awakens automatically, and she eviscerates the sad soul. Although Shyst nor Thyst obey the supreme rule of Rald, she is still frightened by Bee and upset by Peridot. She holds Paz in some degree of respect, based purely off what Sapphire had told her of him. Paz doesn't return the sediment. Paz knows better. Sprites Thyst10.gif|Thyst kills an innocent and smiles at the body. Thyst9.gif|Shyst is shocked to find herself awakened in a new area. Thyst8.gif|Thyst dances around the corpses of the fallen. Thyst7.gif|Shyst reflects on her past sins and laments. Thyst6.gif|Shyst acts scared and lures in victims. Thyst5.gif|Thyst's ecstasy after her immense brutality. Gbcthystend.png|Ending 1: Creating the Dark Garnet. Thyst3.gif|Ending 2: Finding happiness after dealing with Sapphire. Thyst2.gif|Thyst awakens and spots prey... Thyst1.gif|Shyst's innocent appearance and frilly clothing often attract lowlife scum. Category:Characters